Secrets
by CSIsnickers101
Summary: Nick and Sara have a secret that they've been keeping. But could it be time to tell people the truth?


Disclaimer - I don't own CSI.

Secrets

A/N: Just a short one shot that came to me one night. And for a change this actually is short, well in comparison to anything else I've written. Enjoy.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come round," Sara sulked as she opened her front door.

"I'll give you three guesses as to why I'm here," Nick smirked, almost glaring at her.

"What is it you want me to say?" she questioned, being her usual stubborn self as she made her way back into her living room.

"Sorry would be a start," Nick insisted dryly, slamming the door shut and purposely following her. "It's one thing to not say anything at all, Sara, but to lie to their faces..."

"Yeah, I know," Sara interrupted. "It was stupid. But I panicked. I didn't know what to say."

"Here's an idea - yeah, me and Nick are dating, have been for a while now, actually," Nick suggested sarcastically. "Seems easy enough to me."

"Well, you've had time to think about it. At that moment I didn't know what to say so I just said no. I shouldn't have but I did," Sara replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes is just as easy to say," he countered.

"Maybe. But I didn't know what you wanted me to say," she tried to defend herself.

"You know damn well where I stand on this subject, Sara," Nick maintained. "And whatever happened to thinking for yourself, eh? Why couldn't you just say what you wanted to say? Unless of course you wanted to say no..."

"No... I don't know...," Sara answered honestly.

Nick closed his eyes and scoffed, shaking his head slightly. "Why do I even bother? But you know what, I'm not going to anymore. I'm breaking up with you."

"What? No way are you breaking up with me," Sara exclaimed, the shock evident in her voice.

"I just have."

"All this because denied it?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"You lied, Sara. Greg asked you outright if you and I were seeing each other and you said no," he replied. "I can't keep going like this. For so long I've wanted to tell them but you didn't so I respected that. After all, I figured we'd tell them eventually. And all that mattered to me was being with you. But I at least thought that if you were to be asked about it upfront you would admit it then. But I guess I was wrong."

"It's alright for you," Sara exclaimed. "You can sleep with whoever you want from work, hell, maybe you've been with them all already..."

"I would've told you if that were true," he interrupted.

"But it's different for me. If they find out we're together they'll think I'm sleeping my way up the ladder," she continued.

"If that were true you should be with Grissom," Nick snapped. "Oh wait, you tried that, and failed."

Sara eyes filled with pain and hurt, as well as a few tears, closely followed by the shame and regret that filled Nick's. He stepped towards her and placed a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. That wasn't fair," he said softly. "Can we start over? Maybe try acting like adults?"

"It's too late," Sara replied, trying to mask the pain that rose inside her.

"Please...," Nick tried.

"You can leave now. We're done," she insisted sternly.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," Nick countered. "And you don't get to say we're done, I get to say we're done because I'm breaking up with you."

"No, you're not," Sara exclaimed. "I'm breaking up with you."

"I said it first," Nick maintained, rather childishly.

"I don't care. I'm breaking up with...," she trailed off.

Sara was interrupted by Nick's lips landing on her own in a passionate and fiery kiss. It was quite unexpected but not unwanted by either party, who proceed to stay in their embrace for a good five minutes. When they eventually broke apart Nick had Sara pressed up against the wall and they were both left struggling to catch their breaths.

"What was that for?" Sara wondered between gasps for air.

"It was the only way I could get you to shut up," he replied, smiling widely as he rested his forehead against Sara's.

"One minute you're breaking up with me and then the next you're all over me? You need to decide what it is that you want, Nick," she told him.

"I want you," Nick stated simply.

"Even after what happened today?" Sara gulped, dreading the answer.

Nick let out a small sigh, smiling as he replied, "Yes, even after what happened today. It doesn't change how I feel about you."

"I'm really sorry," Sara insisted, lowering her gaze.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I was there, I should have said something instead of just agreeing with you," Nick relented. "We're both to blame."

"We shouldn't be having this conversation, we should have told them about us months ago," Sara sighed. "I guess we were enjoying it just being the two of us in this relationship, and not the two of us and the rest of the team. And by we, I mean me."

"I think we can deal with it," Nick insisted. "Whatever they say or however much they tease us I think we're strong enough to deal with it. This relationship is strong enough to deal with it, that I'm certain of."

"So you didn't really mean what you said, then? About breaking up with me, I mean," Sara questioned, her voice small.

"No. It was just a heat of the moment thing. I didn't mean it at all. You just frustrate me sometimes. Did you mean it when you said it?" Nick countered.

"No."

"Good, at least we're on the same page about something," Nick smiled in spite of himself.

"I guess I've been putting it off for a while now. But things are good the way they are and I don't want them to change," Sara insisted. "But I'll make it up to you, I promise. Tomorrow I'll go straight to see Greg at the start of shift and set him straight, tell him I panicked but that we are together. You were right, they should know."

"You don't have to..."

"I do, Nicky. We're more than just a meaningless fling. We've been together for six months already and we're still going strong. There's definitely something here between us and we could be really great together. And I really want to find out for sure. So the only way we can really do this properly is by telling the people closest to us," she stated. "You make me so happy. Being with you… I didn't think I could be this happy with someone. And I definitely didn't think I could feel this way about anyone, ever. You mean so much to me, and I want everyone to know that."

"You how I feel about you," Nick nodded.

"I know I do. And you know that I feel the same," Sara put her hand on his cheek. "So tomorrow we'll tell them. We should have done it sooner. But better late than never, right?"

Nick smiled. "Right."

"So are you going to whisk me off to bed then or not?" Sara teased, smiling broadly.

Nick leaned in to kiss her once again. "I love you," he mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too," she pulled back to reply properly. "And tomorrow everyone will know that. But for now we can enjoy being the only ones who know our little secret."

"I think I can do that," Nick agreed.

Sara kissed him again before boldly taking his hand in hers and guiding him towards her bedroom.

Thank you for reading. More to come from me soon. Please review.


End file.
